


Polyhymnia

by HappyFuseli



Series: HEU (Hannibal Extended Universe) Poems [1]
Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Gustave Moreau, Melpomene - Freeform, Musée d'Orsay, Paris - Freeform, Poetry, Polyhymnia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFuseli/pseuds/HappyFuseli
Summary: This poem was written several years ago after viewing Hesiod and The Muse by Gustave Moreau at the Musée d'Orsay. It is written from the perspective of Hannibal Lecter to his "Honey in the Lion," Clarice Starling.HEU Poems: Part One
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling
Series: HEU (Hannibal Extended Universe) Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066529
Kudos: 6





	Polyhymnia

Dear Clarice,

I caught the train  
headed for  
the Musee d’Orsay,

a bare three hours from  
London to Paris--

to meet the  
Melpomene, the woman  
who sings her song  
despite a mask  
of loitering tears.

Hesoid and The Muse--

two surreal beauties,  
one musing illusion  
holding the other.

I thought she might  
remind me of you--

her lips scarcely parting in song,  
whispering some desolate assurance  
I haven’t found.

But though your name  
yields similar music,

you’re more of a Polyhymnia--

always attending a verse,  
your face more wistful  
than the rest.

Regards,

Hannibal Lecter

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment to request a poem about/for a specific ship. I'm up to the challenge, so if you would like to see a less obvious pairing (or even something outside of the HEU), let me know.


End file.
